Sin Ti
by alemania.doctor
Summary: Las personas piensas que pueden olvidar las cosas rápidas y mas si es un amor verdadero pero la vedad esto no sucede así cuando el amor es verdadero y este es el caso de Goenji ya que pensó haber olvidado a ese amor pero no y dentrar en confusión total.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Trata de que Goenji no entiende sus sentimientos y se mete en cosas que él no desea pero él por equivocación las hace._**

(Goenji llegando al arepuerto de Inazuma)

Narrador goenji:

Ya ha pasado casi un año sin verla, nose pero extraño su sonrisa, su ternura, su amor, sus locuras …. nose que hacer si volver o no pero se que lo que sentí por ella ya lo olvide o eso dice mi mente pero que pasara si la vuelvo a ver renacerá lo que senti o simplemente seremos amigos como quedamos que pasara no lose pero se que volveré, ya no temo sino ahora se que estoy listo para esto.

Goenji bajando del avión vio una chica de cabello morado corriendo rápido hacia el bueno eso aparentaba.

-AAHHHHH¡- grita la chica (porque se choco con Goenji callendose los dos)

-Te encuentras bien—le dijo Goenji preocupado

\- Aush, si bueno disculpa me tengo que ir ….. que que que Goenjiiii eres tuu?—dijo la chica sorprendida

-¿? Fullupe eres tu tanto tiempo jejeje estas linda como siempre ;)—dijo Goenji sonriéndole

-ettoooo.. .. jijiji igual tu y también se te extrañaba mucho por aquí – dijo Fullupe sonrojada y feliz

-Deberas bueno ya estoy aquí para recuperar el tiempo no J- dijo Goenji feliz

-Sii… cierto me tengo que ir a recoger a alguien me acompañas J - dijo Fullupe parándose del suelo

-Okey te acompaño por cierto a quien vas a recoger – dijo Goenji feliz

-Aaa Natsumi a caba de llegar deInglaterra y me dijo que la fuera a recoger y mira es tarde capas se moleste ;D – dijo Fullupe riéndose

-Aya de Inglaterra no pensé que vendría – dijo Goenji un poco raro

-Si es que bueno es cumple de Endo y ya sabes todos van a venir a verlo no Goenji ya que tu eres su mejor amigo c: - dijo Fullupe contenta

-Si tienes razon que tonto me olvide de eso ….

-NATSUMIIIIII!—grito Fullupe fuerte y levantando su mano

Natsumi volteo rápido volando su cabello rojizoy votando el aroma a rosas el de siempre :3

-Natsu..Natsumi hola tanto tiempo O#O –dijo Goenji sonrojado

-mm Goenji …hola tanto tiempo sin vernos J -dijo Natsumi sorprendido

-Si no has cambiando en nada c: -dijo Goenji votando una sonrisa

-jaja bueno no mucho al parecer tu tampoco sigues igualito jejeje:D –dijo Natsumi riendosey riéndose los demás tambien

-Natsumi no mientas Goenji si ha cambiado míralo bien :3 –dijo Fullupe sonriendo

-mmm capas un poco pero el lo tendrá que demostrar no ;)—dijo Natsumi mirando hacia fuera

-Que ma….

TIMMMM TIMMM TIMMM (sonido del teléfono)

-Halo –dijo Goenji

-Hola hermanito ya llegaste o todavía –dijo Yuca feliz

-Hola Yuca si ya llegue no te preocupes ya voy a la casa okey—dijo Goenji feliz c:

-Okey hermanito te espero adiós te quiero—dijo Yuca

-Bueno chicas a donde van a ir para dejarlas esque ya me tengo que ir –dijo Goenji

-MM Natsumi que tal si vamos a tu casa a dejar tus cosas y de ahí salimos a pasear –dijo Fullupe sonriendo

-Si mejor y tu Goenji a dónde vas a ir –dijo Natsumi sonriéndole

-No… voy a ir a mi casa y después nose – dijo Goenji tranquilo

-A bueno entonces tomemos un taxi para irnos ya –dijo Fullupe jalándolos

 ** _Bueno este es mi primer capítulo y es la primera vez que escribo espero que les guste y si quieren agregar algo solo díganmelo en los comentarios._**


	2. Recuerdos

-"Después de tanto tiempo la he vuelto a ver jajaj quien lo imaginaria sigue siendo hermosa como siempre ...,pero ... ya lo supere lo nuestro quedo hace tiempo ... pero" Hayyyyy PORQUE AMIIII - dijo Goenji gritando . (comillas pensamiento)

-Hermanito estas bien ? -dijo Yuca preocupada o.o

-No no pasa nada solo estaba pensando c: - dijo Goenji sonriendole

-Siii seguro estabas pensando en Natsumi no jajaja - dijo Yuca en forma burlona

-QUEEEE... que dices no nada que ver simplemente ... - dijo Goenji sonrojado

-AJAJAJAJ ..hay hermanito eres tan facil de leer ... capas ella este igual que tu :D -dijo Yuca molestandolo y marchandose

-... QUEEEE ...oye no me dejes asi ...-dijo Goenji un poco esterico y sonrojado .

-"Bueno quien sabe lo que este pensando.."-dijo Goenji votando un suspiro

Detrás de la puerta Yuca se reia porque lo havia dejando dudoso a su hermano (ijijij)

Con Fullupe y Natsumi en la cafetería

-Oye Natsumi y que le vas a regalar a Endo hahaha -dijo Fullupe happy c:

-mmm... bueno... un balon :D -dijo Natsumi riendose

-jajaj que mala mmm... bueno yo le regalare una camiseta es que eso es lo unico que se le puede regalaar :D-dijo Fullupe riendose

-jajaja tienes razon pero ya vere nose :)-dijo Natsumi mirando al cielo :)

-MMMM.. estas rara .. no me digas que es porque viste a Goenji ahahha -dijo Fullupe molestandola :D

-que que que no no nada que ver . - dijo Natsumi un poco sonrrojada

-mmm pues tu cara dice otra cosa hahaha - dijo Fullupe MOLESTANDOLA Y RIENDOSE :D

-Etto no y sabes hay que pedir la cuenta ya .. MOSOOOOO..- dijo Natsumi .

-Yayaya tranquila pero sabes que bueno que no ya te gusta... que bueno - dijo Fullupe mirando al cielo y sonriendo O:)

-" Que quiere decir con que que bueno ..."- dijo Natsumi confundida

En casa de Endo X.X

-ENDOOOOOO!-grita Aki molesta :/

-Que sucede Aki porque me despiertas ...tengo sueño-dice Endo rascándose la cabeza

-Endo porque seras así, no sabes que hora es son las 12:00 y tu sigues con bata y hoy dia teniamos que preparar todo para tu cumpleaños y nada esta listo y ni siquiera me ayudas en nada yo todo lo estoy hacien es el colmo - dijo Aki furiosa .

-QUEEE .. ya es tarde que bueno que me avisaSte me iré a cambiar ya :D-dijo Endo apresurándose

-NOO.. espera (lo jalo y lo abrazo) eres un tonto feliz cumpleaños ... te quiero :3-dijo Aki sonrojada y feliz :3

-Gracias Aki yo también te quiero y gracias por siempre estar ami lado :) (le continuo el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente y se subio a cambiarse :3)

-Apúrate yaa :) -dijo Aki sonriente y marchándose a la cocina.

 ** _Espero que les aya gustado este es el segundo capitulo :3 si quieren agregar algo me avisan en los comentarios espero que me apoyen byeee hasta el próximo super capitulo XDDD_**


	3. Buscando :)

_**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, disculpen por la demora :3**_

 _En casa de Endo_

 _-_ AKII... ya me voy cuidate -dijo Endo cerrando la puerta

-Endo..- (lo miro por la ventana como se iva) dijo Aki sonriendo y en voz baja

-Cierto tengo que cocinar- dijo Aki bajandose de sus nuves - Ya se llamare a Haruna para que me ayude a cocinar

-Haloo? -dijo Haruna

-Hoola Haruna soy Aki me pregunte si te encuentras en Inazuma'? -dijo Aki alegre

-Hola Aki si acabo de llegar de Hokaido con Fubuki, no queria perderse el cumpleaños de Endo :D -dijo Haruna riéndose

-Aya entonces porque no vienes a mi casa te puedes hospedar aca no hay problema,aparte para que me ayudes a cocinar como los viejos tiempos que dices -dijo Aki :)

-Jajaja gracias Aki pero mi hermano me dijo que valla a su casa porque quiere estar conmigo aunque entre nosotras tu sabes que no quiere que este con Fubuki a solas jejeje - dijo Haruna riéndose

-jajaja celoso como siempre no -dijo Aki

-jajjaja si pero voy a dejar mis cosas y me dirijo a tu casa Okey -dijo Haruna

-Ya te espero okey byeee -dijo Aki colgando el telefono - Bueno solo queda esperar uuff - dijo Aki suspirando :3

Con Goenji en la calle

-mmm... que le puedo regalar hay muchas cosas :O -dijo Goenji viendo las tiendas

Justo caminando se choco con Natsumi y Fullupe

-Hola Goenji de nuevo nos encontramos -dijo Fullupe :3

-Hola bueno si parece que el destino nos une no ajaja :D -dijo Goenji riendose

-ajjaaj tienes razon pero que estas haciendo por aqui dijo Fullupe sonriendole coqueta mente

-A bueno buscando un regalo para Endo es que hay muchas cosas y nose que elegir jiji, pero ustedes que hacen por aquí -dijo Goenji :)

-A bueno nosotras también, y yo le voy a regalar lo mas bonito de estas tiendas - dijo Natsumi doblando sus brazos y sonriendo B)

-Quee pero nosotras estábamos ... -dijo Fulllupe interrumpida por Natsumi que le tapo la boca

-sisisisi estabamos haciendo eso por eso ya nos vamos -dijo Natsumi nerviosa y tratando de irse con Fullupe

-Entonces las acompaño o hay algún problema -dijo Goenji sonriendoles

-mmm... bueno no hay ningún problema si deceas acompañarnos -dijo Natsumi sonrojada y agachando la cabeza

-sisisi vamos Goenji tu que eres hombre nos ayudaras -dijo Fullupe sonriendole y jalando le del brazo

-"mmmm... poruqe te acercas mas cuando quiero que te alejes de mi Goenji" -dijo Natsumi pensativay mirando como se iva caminando del brazo Fullupe y Goenji

-Natsumi! ven o tevas a quedar hahaha -dijo Fullupe alegre

-SI ya voy -dijo Natsumi saliendo de sus pensamientos

 ** _Bueno amigos esto es todo del capitulo es pero que les guste comentennn..._**

 ** _También gracias por tu comentario Basurco :3_**


	4. Yo lo hago

**_Aqui esta el siguiente super capitulo XD espero que les guste :3_**

-Oye Natsunimira esta camiseta no esta bonita para Endo que dices -dijo Fullupe mirando la camisa

-mmm...capas deberias elegir otra con un color un poco masculinno -dijo Natsumi con gotita al estilo anime

-Ay ay ... es muy dificil elegir cosas para hombres -dijo Fullupe votando un suspiro

-Ettto Natsumi no deberias escoger ropa de hombre ? -dijo Goenji con gotita al estilo anime

-jeje ... si pero esta bonita esta ropa pw y tiempoo que no compro ropa jum -dijo NATSUMI cruzando los brazos

-Tienes razon Natsumi, hay que modelarle a Goenji con la ropa para que nos diga cual nos queda mejor -dijo Fullupe brillandole los ojos

-Quee... estas loca... -dijo Natsumi sorpredida y sonrojada

-ajajaj hay Natsumi no me digas que te da roche - dijo Fullupe empujándola por la espalda hasta el vestidor :3

-Ehhh ? -dijo Goenji confundido

En casa de Endo

-Mucho demora Haruna creo que ire limpiando la casa esta muy sucia - dijo Aki votando suspiros

Cuando iva por la escoba vio un cuadro donde estaba ella con Endo y Natsumi con Goenji

-jajaja ha pasado tanto tiempo ... pero en todo ese tiempo no lo he dejado de querer y hoy dia lo quiero mucho mas ,...mm... me hubiera gustado que lo mismo hubiera pasado con Natsumi y Goenji se querian bastante pero ... no supieron superarlos conflictos hayyy (votando un suspiro) jaja pero se que se deben seguir queriendo a pesar del tiempo :3, mmm ya se los unire de nuevo nose como pero tratare porque se que son el uno para el otro como yo y Endo jejeje bueno hora de seguir haciendo las cosas :) ( dejos la foto en su sitio y se fue a limpiar sonriendo)

En la tienda con Natsumi, Goenji y Fullupe

-Aver Goenji mira me queda esto bien - dijo Fullupe dando vueltas y sonriente :) (estaba con una falda a rayas, una polera polar y con pantis negras)

-Si...si te queda muy bien - Dijo un poco sonrojado y sonriendo

-Ehh... pero no te me quedes mirando -dijo Fullupe sonrojada y volteándose

-Ehh.. si lo siento -Djio Goenji mirando a otro lado

-mmm... nose chicos miren -dijo Natsumi mirando su ropa

-"Esta ...esta...hermosa, tanto tiempo sin verla y esta mucho mas hermosa" -dijo Goenji mirándola solo a ella y sonrojado

-Te queda muy bien Natsumi tu que dices Goenj..ji -dijo Fullupe un poco triste porque miraba como Goenji la miraba tan fijamente y parecia inotisado por ella

-Esta... muy hermosa -dijo Goenji sonriendole a NATSUMI

Ellos se quedaron mirandose un minuto, pero Natsumi se voltio sonrojada y dijo gracias .

-Bueno chicos a pagar la cuenta -dijo Fullupe :)

-Yo pagare no se preocupen - dijo Goenji

-No te preocupes por lo mio yo lo pago- dijo Natsumi retivamente

-No nono yo lo pagare -dijo Goenji sonriendo

-No nada que ver yo y punto -dijo Natsumi acercandose a la caja

-No yo pagare -dijo Goenji un poco molesto

-Pero yo quiero pagar :P -dijo Natsumi sacandole la lengua

-jajaja sigues con tu comportamiento de niña - le dijo Goenji riendose

-Oyeee no soy una niña ya madure yaaa - dijo Natsumi molesta

-Estabien pero dejame esto ami ya - dijo Goenji mirandola fijamente

-mmm.. -(Natsumi se quedo sin palabras y muy sonrojada)

 ** _Bueno lectores y escritores aqui le dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste mucho_**

 ** _el siguiente capitulo se sabrá lo que pasara que le dirá Goenji o que sucederá :3, bueno comenten byeeee :D_**


End file.
